1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is capable of reproducing various types of information media, and which is equipped with a setup button which carries out a basic setup of an apparatus itself in a stopped state of a reproducing operation, and which is configured so as to display a setup screen on a display part when the setup button is depressed in a stopped state of the apparatus. Here, the setup screen means mainly an initial setup screen of an apparatus itself at the time of factory shipment, but is a screen which can be set by a user, and is such a thing that, if a setup is carried out, it is reflected to all information media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, provided are DVD players which are capable of reproducing various types of information media such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), CD (Compact Disc), VCD (video Compact Disc), SACD (Super Audio Compact Disc) (hereinafter, referred to as “disc”).
In this case, when reproducible discs increase, it means that setup items on a setup screen increases, but in conventional DVD players, they are configured to display all setup items on the setup screens, regardless of status of players themselves. For example, even in case of CD in which a disc is loaded, displayed were a setup of a parental level and a language setup of a subtitle etc. which have nothing to do with reproduction of CD. On that account, they become things which are always complicated and hard to be used to users.
In this connection, as a thing which solves the suchlike complication, proposed is an information recording and reproducing apparatus which is configured in such a manner that, by depressing a mode button (MULTI-NAVIGATION button) of a remote controller, a type of a disc is judged at an apparatus side, and in accordance with a judgment result thereof, a function is selected, and displayed as a list, and thereby, a desired function can be selected from that list display screen (e.g., see, JP-A-2002-269963 publication).
FIG. 11 shows one example of the list display screen at this time.
This screen is a display screen example in case that a loaded disc is a Video CD, and function buttons which set up functions which corresponded to a type of a disc with respect to each disc, such as “PROGRAM PLAYBACK”, “PICTURE RECORDING RESERVATION”, “CONTINUOUS PLAYBACK”, “RANDOM PLAYBACK”, “PLAYBACK FROM TOP” which are realizable functions, and a setup button for carrying out an initial setup (basic setup) of an apparatus itself such as“INITIALSETUP” are displayed, and other buttons, e.g., “DISC MANAGEMENT”, “PROGRAM NAVIGATION”, “PLAY LIST NEW PREPARATION”, “PLAY LIST” which are displayed in case of a DVD-RAM, are not displayed. By this, it becomes possible for users to set up various functions which corresponded to a type of a disc which is loaded, in accordance with a display screen, even it they do not recognize a type and a status of a disc, or functions which can be realized by them.
Function buttons which are displayed as a list in an apparatus which is described in the above-mentioned patent document 1 are basically functions which become void when a disc is replaced, i.e., functions which are set with respect to each disc, and as to a basic setup of an apparatus itself, which is set up regardless of a type of a disc; i.e., an initial setup, it is designed in such a manner that it can be set up by further depressing a button which is described as “INITIAL SETUP” in the list display screen shown in FIG. 11.
However, in the apparatus of the above-mentioned patent document 1, there is no reference to a display form of the setup screen which is displayed by depressing the “INITIAL SETUP” button, and therefore, as described above, on the setup screen, all setup items are to be displayed in the same manner as in the past. That is, even it a loaded disc is, for example, a CD, a setup of a parental level and a language setup of a subtitle etc., which have nothing to do with reproduction of CD, are to be displayed, and it becomes a thing which is still hard to be used to users.